In general, it is desirable to provide an audio experience suited for individuals. However, it is acknowledged that there may be difficulties in achieving this.
Fundamentally, a person's head is unique. Therefore, the manner audio signals can be perceived by an individual will vary. This can be commonly characterized, under anechoic conditions, based on head related impulse response (HRIR)/head related transfer function (HRTF).
Moreover, the need to consider how audio signals travel in a given environment (e.g., a room) and reach a person can further complicate matters. Travel of audio signals in a room can be commonly characterized based on binaural room impulse response (BRIR)/binaural room transfer function (BRTF).
Current solutions to customize audio experience for an individual involve, in one example, the approach of matching the subject individual's image (e.g., photograph of the individual) with a BRIR/BRTF database or a HRIR/HRTF database to obtain a BRIR/BRTF/HRIR/HRTF which best matches the subject individual (i.e., typically based on similarity between the subject individual's image and a corresponding image associated with the BRIR/BRTF/HRIR/HRTF).
The present disclosure contemplates that the abovementioned approach is not ideal.
Therefore, the present disclosure contemplates that there is therefore a need for a solution which improves, at least in part, current solutions for customizing audio experience/a solution which provides a different/improved approach for customizing audio experience.